Samantha Carter Tok'ra
by Brave-Scotish legend
Summary: What if Jolinar had survived.


_What if Jolinar survived? _

_Here is my version of events._

_For the story time/dates are changing slightly._

I sat up in the infirmary bed and gasped, it was the night after the Ashrak had attacked us, and everyone said Jolinar was dead but I felt her in the back of my mind. I knew what I had to do; I had to go to the Tok'ra. Hopefully Jolinar was ok. Jolinar had explained what had happened, she thought Sam gave her permission to enter her body well she tried to resuscitate Jolinar's last host.

**~Jolinar hang in there, we just need to get to the Tok'ra~ **Sam thought. Sam then noticed Cassandra sleeping in the bed next to hers. Sam slipped out of bed stumbled slightly and leaned over to Kiss Cassandra's forehead.

"Sam" Cassandra murmured stirring from her sleep.

"Shh I'm here," Sam cooed. Sam then padded out of the infirmary and down the corridor, she didn't care that she only wore a hospital gown; she needed to talk to General Hammond. At last she reached the control room; she received a few worried and confused looks but smiled to all of them.

Sam slowly walked up the stairs and saw SG1 and General Hammond talking.

"Umm" said Sam loudly.

"Major" snapped Cornel O'Neill jumping out of his chair. Daniel hurried over to Sam and escorted her to a seat, while Teal'c slipped his jacket off and placed it around the Major's thin body.

"Major are you alright" Hammond asked.

"Yes, I just… umm well I need to umm…well go to the Tok'ra home base. Sir I need to tell them about Jolinar" Sam said anxiously.

"You're kidding right Carter" O'Neill snapped, clearly angry.

"Sir I need to…I can't explain it I just have too" Sam pleaded, nearly crying. Hammond sighed and looked at the crying Major to his left, Sam had never cried not even as a baby, she had worried her parents a lot over that.

"Major you and SG1 can go to the Tok'ra base tomorrow, now get some sleep everyone" Hammond announced. O'Neill looked surprised but didn't question the decision he was trying to deal with a crying Major.

The next morning Sam was dressed and ready to go through the gate, she had phoned her dad beforehand and had made the General to phone if anything changed with her dad's condition. The gate had just engaged and although Janet was angry and hated the fact that Sam was going off world she was there to say goodbye and give Teal'c instructions on what she was and wasn't allowed to do on the mission.

"Janet, enough it's time to go" Sam snapped walking briskly up the ramp; well she reached the wormhole she jumped through. A few minutes later she arrived on the planet, followed closely by Jack, Teal'c and Daniel.

"Sam, Janet is furious" Daniel moaned.

"Indeed" Teal'c added

"Don't do that again" Jack shouted, but Sam wasn't listening she was looking around her. She could sense that the Tok'ra where there and she needed them to come out and talk to them.

"Martouf, Malik, Anise, Sinta, Arram" Sam called remembering the names of Jolinar's friends.

**~Samantha where are we" **Jolinar asked stirring awake.

**~With the Tok'ra don't take control, O'Neill will shoot and you are still too weak, Oh and I want to be your host~ **Sam replied.

**~Really, you know it is permanent~ **Jolinar said quickly

**~I know, and yes~ **Samantha reassured her and she felt Jolinar gave her a hug. It was then she realised several Tok'ra had appeared and where all looking at her confused.

"Sorry what" Sam asked.

"Who are you and how do you know about us" a Man with brown hair and blue eyes asked, he was tall and muscular and Sam realised this man was Martouf, host to Lantash.

"I am Samantha Carter, Host to Jolinar" Sam declared and Martouf expression flickered for a moment before returning to the stony mask.

"Sam the Snake is dead" Daniel muttered.

"No she is very weak" Sam replied she then turned to the Tok'ra "We were attacked by an Ashrak, yesterday" Sam explained and Martouf looked very worried and hurried forward but was held back by Malik.

"Malik" Martouf snapped.

"Protocol" Malik said simply.

"So, you took control of Sam again, you stole her body again. You're a Goa'uld" Jack screamed. The Tok'ra looked extremely angry and offended.

"Yes Jolinar entered my body without permission but I want to be her host I want to blend with her" Sam screamed back.

**~Let me speak~ **Jolinar cried. Sam reluctantly bowed her head.

"You Insult me host, you insult my friends, my family" Jolinar snapped angrily, and then she stopped and Sam's body crumpled and collapsed onto the soft warm sand.

**~Sorry~**

**~Not your fault~**

**~I'll try to heal us~**

**~don't heal yourself first I have had worse~**

**~Sam did you know you're diabetic, anemic and have breast cancer~**

**~No~**

**~Shh don't worry I can heal us~**

Samantha woke up and stretched.

"Samantha, Jolinar are you alright" Martouf said worriedly. Samantha smiled and took Martouf's hand.

"We are fine… what happened" Samantha asked, but before he could answer, Daniel walked in and hugged Samantha.

"Sam, your dad he dying…like right this minute" He cried.

**~is there a symbiote~**

**~yes~**

**~I need to go to him~**

**~I know~**

**~cancer he has cancer~**

**~I know~**

**~but~**

**~Samantha give me control~**

"Samantha is panicking so I took control; we need to go see Jacob Carter, we can offer to heal him, Selmak needs a host" Jolinar explained. Daniel looked angry and confused.

Within an hour Jolinar had gone to Earth. Convinced Jacob to accept Selmak and had calmed Samantha, they had also evacuated the base and moved to the next planet. At the moment Sam was stood in the gate room her most precious belongings in her suitcases. Her house and everything else was going to be looked after by the SGC. Jacob was saying goodbye to Hammond, and the gate was dialling.

Sam gave Teal'c and Daniel one last hug and said goodbye to a crying Janet, promising to look after Cassandra, who at this moment was stood next to Martouf with her bags.

"Look after my baby" Janet said trying to be threatening.

"I promise, look after my stuff and tell Mark Sorry, and if you ever need me just dial" Sam said.

**~Try not to be sad~ **Jolinar said hugging her.

**~Jolinar can you take over, I'm going to cry~ **Samantha admitted and allowed Jolinar to take control.

"Samantha is a little upset, she will miss you all greatly" Jolinar explained.

Just then the gate activated and the group said there last goodbyes and started walking up the ramp.

"Wait, Sam I need to talk to you" Jack called.

**~Let me talk to him~**

**~You sure~**

**~Yes~ **and Jolinar gave Samantha control. Sam walked down to where Jack stood.

"Sam please reconsider" Jack said calmly.

"Jack no"

"But I love you"

**~Jolinar help, I love him too but as a brother, I need you more and I'm falling for Martouf and Lantash~**

**~Shh it's okay. Shh~** Jolinar assured her.

"Jack stopped please" Sam begged, but Jack didn't he pulled Sam towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Sam tried to wiggle free, tried to push him away but couldn't. Teal'c saw this and pulled Jack away from Sam.

**~I hate him~**

**~Samantha~**

**~He is a bastard~**

**~Samantha~**

**~I'll kill him~**

**~SAMANTHA~**

**~WHAT~**

**~Let me take control~**

**~Fine~**

"You are an idiot, Samantha is furious at you, Martouf we are leaving now, Oh and thank you Teal'c" Jolinar announced and she took Cassie's hand and walked up the ramp and through the gate. The others followed quickly, after Jacob glared at Jack, Selmak was trying to keep him from killing the man.


End file.
